


Tootsie Pop (or 5 times Santana gives head)

by rivers_bend



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times (out of many) Santana Lopez gives head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tootsie Pop (or 5 times Santana gives head)

The first time Santana gives head is the day after the first times she gets it. She's wearing her cheerleader's uniform when she does it, because it's not really sex; she's just showing Brittany what she should be making her boyfriends to to her. Brittany's skirt is up over her stomach, her spanks and panties hanging from one knee. Santana licks until her tongue is sore, then sucks, then licks some more when Brittany starts whimpering and moaning, thrashing her head back and forth, squeezing Santana's shoulders between her thighs, gripping her hair tight. She licks until Brittany's coming, bites a little then licks some more, until Brittany's crying out, begging her to stop, it's too good.

The time Santana gives head to Puck in the girls room at Breadstix, she only pretends to lock the stall door, because the biggest thrill is the thought of getting caught. Maybe by the woman at the next table in the starched blouse and pearls--and what the fuck, it's Breadstix, not the fucking Ritz--who looks like she needs to see some good sex. And Santana's good, that's for sure.

Cheerleading competitions are a great place for sex, despite all the rules and chaperones and room checks. Santana's on her knees with a girl from Tennessee and a guy from Connecticut in front of three dudes from the only all-male squad at the competition. It's not the kinkiest thing she's ever done, until the guys they're blowing take each other's hands and start praying.

Finn obviously read somewhere that pineapple would make his spunk taste better. Santana doesn't get to find out if he's right though, because two minutes into the blow job, his stomach aches so bad he pulls her off and tells her to go home. If she had a dick and he had a car, she'd totally piss on his tires on her way out. Fine if he didn't want a hummer, but he totally left her hanging.

The first time Santana gives head after Brittany tells her she loves her more than she loves anyone else in the world is so much like the first time that Santana decides she can count it as a chance to start over. There's licking until her tongue is sore, and sucking, and begging and licking some more. But this time they're both naked, and it's definitely sex. And love. And all kinds of good things Santana's not gonna analyze. She's far to eager to get on to the second time.


End file.
